coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6532 (11th April 2007)
Plot Jerry gives Mel and Darryl a car for their 18th birthday. They're delighted. The social worker calls at Eileen's. She tells her that Holly can stay at No.11 for the time being but probably only temporarily as Emma wants her back. Joanne arrives at the factory and tells the girls her solicitor thinks she's got a good case and hopefully won't be deported. Everyone offers their support and Janice apologises for the trouble she's caused. Eileen tells Violet that Emma says Holly is Charlie's baby not Jason's and wants her back. Liz tells Vernon to find another band that needs a drummer. He promises he will but doesn't get round to it. Liz is frustrated with him. Mel and Darryl's 18th birthday party takes place in the garden at No.6. Jerry invites all the neighbours. Sally has a nosy round the house - Claire and Gail get drunk. Sally tells Jerry that Darryl's smoking dope but Jerry's not bothered. Darryl snogs a friend of Mel's called Ange at the party. Jerry and Jodie have a heart to heart. He thanks her for helping him bring up the twins at the expense of her own teenage years. Eileen breaks the news to Jason that Emma reckons Holly is Charlie's baby and not his. Jason's furious with Eileen telling her that he always knew the baby wasn't his. Cast Regular cast *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Jodie Morton - Samantha Seager *Mel Morton - Emma Edmondson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Joanne Jackson - Zaraah Abrahams *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kayleigh Morton - Jessica Barden *Finlay Bryant - Ramone Quinn Guest cast *Shirley Wheeton - Maureen Lunt *Kasia Barowicz - Irena Rodic *Wilf Morton - Rodney Litchfield *Ange - Rachel Jerram *Holly - Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey (Uncredited, see note) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor Notes *Alongside Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey, Holly is also played by another baby whose name is unknown. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jerry presents Mel and Darryl with a car as a joint 18th birthday present, before inviting the neighbours to a celebratory party; Eileen receives a call from her social worker and realises she can't put off telling Jason about Holly any longer; and Liz gives Vernon a warning. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,330,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2007 episodes